


Planter's Punch

by CiaraSky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, F/M, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working Monday nights at a bar isn't really the most exciting thing. But sometimes things change.</p><p>in which Raven is a bartender and Wick walks into the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planter's Punch

**Author's Note:**

> yay, I'm bad at making summaries! But I wrote this for the prompt "That's the cheesiest pickup line I've ever heard".  
> Not beta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Monday night shifts were always… no fun.

Raven looked around the almost empty bar as she wiped the counter top clean. Nobody goes out on a Monday anyway, so why are they even open? She stuffed the rag into the back pocket of her jeans and looked around the room while the music played in the background. It was another two hours before she could close up.

Some minutes later, a group of three guys entered the bar, sitting down in one corner. They talked loudly, laughing, and looked at the drinks menu the moment they sat down. Raven made her way over to them.

“Hey there; decided already?” she asked, pulling her notepad from her back pocket, clicking the pen.

“Yeah I’ll have a Long Island Iced Tea,” the scrawny guy said and his friend with a shiny black mob of hair laughed at him.

“You?” Raven asked the latter when nobody continued.

“A Mai Tai, please,” he said, and then Raven looked over to the last guy. He was fairly older than the two other, and he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Planter’s Punch for me,” he said and Raven scribbled all of it down, nodding, before she turned around. She could practically feel the last guy’s eyes on her ass the whole way back.

Back at the bar, she began mixing the drinks, shooting a look or two (or maybe more than that) at the group. They joked and shoved each other, and once or twice, her eyes met those of the older guy. He was sexy, admittedly.

Raven finished the drinks and brought them over to their table. On her way, she heard that the guys’ voices became hushed, and she caught more than one glance from them.

“Here you go,” she said, unfazed. She was professional. Underfucked, but professional. She wasn’t going to get crazy about a good looking dude just yet.

*

The minutes passed while Raven cleaned up the bar, there was really nothing else to do. Occasionally, the three friends caught her eye, mostly because one of them was laughing. She couldn’t help smiling at it.

She rubbed a glass clean when a movement in the corner of her eye made her look up. The two younger ones practically shoved the older one out of his chair, and the latter shot glances at Raven. She watched the scene with amusement.

A moment later, the blond one was on his feet, looking at his two friends, who just grinned at him. With a shrug of his shoulder, he turned around and walked up to the bar, sitting down on a stool directly in front of Raven.

“What can I get you?” she asked, throwing the rag over her shoulder. The corners of his mouth twitched.

“Can you tell me the time?”

Raven knitted her eyebrows but pulled out her phone out of her pocket nonetheless and looked at it.

“11:07, but… why?” she asked, looking up at him, as she pocketed her phone.

“11:07? So today is May 1, 2015, 11:07 PM, thanks. I just wanted to be able to remember the exact moment that I met the woman of my dreams.” He flashed a bright smile and Raven couldn’t keep herself from smiling and rolling her eyes.

“That’s the cheesiest pickup line I’ve ever heard,” she replied before she rounded the counter, making her way over to a table two guests just left, picking up the empty glasses. When she returned to the bar, he was still sitting there. Raven put the glasses in the sink.

“C’mon, you loved it!” he tried, holding up his palms.

“In your dreams, maybe,” Raven retorted, huffing a laugh. Cleaning the glasses, she looked at him under her lashes. “Besides, where I come from, you introduce yourself first.”

“I’m Wick,” he said after a beat, his voice softer. Raven looked up from her wet hands, reaching for the towel on her shoulder to dry them.

“Raven,” the girl replied, putting her hands down on the counter.

“So do I get your number now?” he asked bluntly, leaning forward, and Raven realized that his eyes glowed amber in the dim light and weren’t a dull brown like she thought before.

“Maybe if you tell me another of those cheesy pickup lines of yours,” she teased, smirking. Good, she was in way too deep already. She bit her lip.

“Or maybe I could take you out to eat some time? How’s tomorrow? 8?” Wick asked instead, and Raven’s lips parted in surprise. She studied his face for a second. Fuck it.

“Alright,” she agreed, pursing her lips. She saw how his face lit up. “Pick me up. 1244 Barclay Avenue.”

“It will be my pleasure, Raven,” he said, smiling at her.

He stood up, looking at her over his shoulder as he made his way back to his friends, bumping into a chair on the way there. Raven shook her head, a smile on her lips. Maybe Mondays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
